


This Is Why We Should (Not) Get Drunk

by Pink Panda (Ejacyeolation)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Canon verse, Drunk Sex, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Smut, Underage Drinking, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-03
Updated: 2014-11-03
Packaged: 2018-02-24 00:05:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2560706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ejacyeolation/pseuds/Pink%20Panda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's that classical tale of Eren challenging Levi to a drinking competition and getting his ass handed to him (in more ways than one).</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Is Why We Should (Not) Get Drunk

"Fucking give it up,  _kid._ "

"I'm not a kid,  _sir._ "

Levi raised an eyebrow, mouth covered by the cup he was drinking from. He set it down with a bit of unnecessary force but Eren merely blinked. "You're a kid. You're such a kid, it's almost painful."

"With all due respect, Captain, but why is it painful for you? What does my age have to do with you?" Eren poured himself another shot, downing it while he waited for Levi's answer.

Eren watched him and Levi returned the gaze, a blank expression carefully placed on his face. He was starting to think that maybe he should have not invited the kid over, after all. Actually, from the very beginning, he should have pretended to never notice how Eren looked at him, how Eren reacted to him, and how Eren acted around him. He should have pretended that he never noticed Eren Jaeger, because Eren Jaeger was just a kid, like what Levi said and what the brunet so adamantly denied.

Also, if he had truly wanted to avoid this situation, he should have walked away or punched the kid in the face when Eren had asked Levi who the older man thought would win if they had a "little drinking game", and he most definitely should have not taken up the challenge.

Why he agreed to turn a simple task such as cleaning the rooms into a drinking showdown, Levi didn't know. As much as it sounded stupid to him, one thing happened after the other, things were said, and now there they were, a table separating them while they stared each other down.

Why he has been associating himself with this person for the past few weeks was another thing unknown to him.

"Captain Levi?"

"Calm down, kid. Your age has nothing to do with me. I don't give a single fuck." He drank another shot, maintaining eye contact with the brunet. "Don't get your humble self too worked up."

"Do you know how old I am, sir? I'm 17, and most people think that's old enough to be in the military, that's why I'm here. They wouldn't let a kid in, right, Captain?"

Levi rolled his eyes, leaning his elbow on the table and resting his cheek in his open palm. "Nice try, smartass. I could kick your ass for talking like that, especially when you're talking to your commanding officer."

"Sorry, sir." Eren didn't look the least bit sorry, grinning while he downed another cup. "I was just trying to convince you that I'm not a kid, or a brat."

"You're both, Jaeger. And if you think you being 17 is impressive, I'm 34. I'm ancient."

Eren's eyebrows shot up, surprise clear on his face. It took him a few moment to compose himself, then he was grinning at Levi again. "Wow. You certainly don't look the part."

Levi rose from his seat and leaned forward, grabbing the teen's chin with his hand and tilting his face forward. "I don't need flattery from someone half my age, but thanks." He let go of Eren's flushed face and walked away, heading to the small collection of cupboards that lined the other side of the wall from where they were seated. He pulled out another bottle of rum, one that he was sure Eren wouldn't be able to take like what he was doing right now.

"It's getting a bit boring, isn't it?" He asked, putting down the bottle in front of Eren. He watched as the teen's eyes flickered over to his face, to the bottle, then back up again. "What, not so confident anymore?"

Eren visibly swallowed, his jaw flexing. "Go ahead, Captain. Your turn."

They resumed drinking, talking about pointless things and Levi insulting Eren without actually saying it. After a couple of cups, Eren was leaning back in his chair and Levi's foot was rubbing against his leg, tracing up all the way to his knee. Eren glanced down and raised an eyebrow. "I'd appreciate this more if you removed your shoe, sir."

His speech had a hint of a slur to it, his ears all red and his cheeks dusted with pink.

"If titans attacked us right now, you'd be too shitfaced to lift a finger. Why bother if your pants get dirty?"

"Because," he started, breath stilling for a second when Levi's foot moved to his inner thigh, resting there. "Because I wash my own clothes, sir."

Levi snorted, pushing back the hair hovering over his forehead. "I bet you do a shit job at it. The only thing you're good at is getting angry and running your mouth."

Eren had the gall to look offended. He grabbed the half-empty bottle of liquor and drank directly from it, slamming it down after taking a big gulp. "That's not true."

Levi thought the only thing that was missing was the pout. "Really?" he drawled. "What else can you do with that mouth, then?" After saying this, he resumed doing the rubbing motions, smirking when he saw Eren bite his lip.

The view was almost indecent, Eren Jaeger all flushed, hair a mess because of how he constantly pulled and dragged his hand through it, lower lip caught between his teeth. The scene was cut short, though, when he slumped over and banged his head on the table.

"Fuck, I give up."

Victory was delicious, Levi noted. He waited a few seconds before pulling back his leg and pushing away from his chair, coming over to Eren's side. The kid was still conscious, but he didn't protest when Levi hoisted him up and dragged him into the smaller room, Levi's bedroom, and threw him on the bed.

"What are you going to do?" Eren asked. He didn't sound scared, only genuinely curious. Or wasted. Levi couldn't really tell anymore.

"You can calm down and sleep, Eren," was Levi's simple answer. "Or are you scared of what I might do? Too fucking drunk to fight me if things happened?" He left and didn't wait for an answer, clearing out the small table of the bottles of alcohol and the cups they used. When he came back, he found Eren wrapped inside the white covers of his bed, looking like he was having one heck of a peaceful dream. Levi loosened the cravat around his neck until he could completely remove it, setting it down on the small bedside table.

"Already sleeping?" Levi asked, voice low. Eren shifted a bit so he was facing the raven, snuggling into Levi's frame. The older man clicked his tongue but ran a gentle hand through tousled brown hair. "Some soldier you are. Don't let your defenses down, Eren."

His hand reached down lower, slipping to hold Eren's cheek. His lips twitched when he felt the brunet lean into his touch. He had his hand gently placed on the teen's neck when he whispered into his ear, "What if this were someone else, hmm?"

In one swift motion, he flipped the teen so he was lying on his back, Levi straddling him. "Eren, wake up." He worked on Eren's belt, partly hoping that it would wake the brunet up. No success in that, but he did succeed in get getting the leather off. He popped the button of Eren's pants and pulled the zipper down, tracing the outline of his dick through his underwear. He raised an eyebrow as he felt the member harden under his touch.

"I thought I was the pervert here," Levi murmured, pulling off the pants and dropping them to the floor. He gripped the growing bulge and watched Eren's face go different shades of red. He thought for a moment, was he really going to do this? Different warnings went off in his head, words like "underage" and "practically rape" mixed in somewhere in there. Despite this, he found himself reaching over the side of the bed and to one of the drawers, pulling out a bottle of scented oil. "Wake up, beautiful."

He heard something that sounded like a moan as an answer and any second thoughts he was having flew out the window. Pulling off the final piece of cloth that hid Eren's lower body, Levi slickened a finger with the oil, the strong scent of vanilla invading his senses and making his head go a bit light, topped with the fact that he was already a bit drunk (though not as drunk as the person he was currently fingering).

Eren's face was nothing short of exceptional. An arm was draped over his eyes, mouth hanging open, the shades of red spreading over to his neck. Small gasps and moans could be heard coming out from him and that drove Levi further, his pants suddenly very tight around his crotch.

Did Levi felt guilty? Yes, he could say that, considering that what he was doing was so wrong in every possible aspect, but when he felt Eren clench around his fingers and when he heard the boy moan his name, he decided that he really didn't give a fuck anymore.

"Eren, for fuck's sake, you're going to drive me insane, I swear," he grumbled, pulling down his own pants. He almost felt relieved when his hard member was freed and out in the open, the restrictions of the garments had been quite painful. He poured oil over his palms and pumped his length, positioning it to Eren's entrance.

"You better not be sleeping through this, fucking brat," he said before inching in, watching Eren's face contort into different expressions varying from pain to lust and other things that Levi's haze-filled mind couldn't comprehend at the moment. He paused when he was completely engulfed by Eren's warmth, leaning down so he could kiss the boy on the mouth.

"Eren, look at me," he commanded. He waited until the teen's eyes slowly opened, tears swimming around them. Levi kissed away the ones that escaped from the corner of Eren's eyes, pulling out so he could slam in again. He leaned back and held onto Eren's thighs for support so he could watch the teen, biting his fingers and clawing at the sheets. He was babbling something that Levi didn't bother to decipher, the only thing he cared about was the fact that he could hear his name repeatedly called out.

Did he feel good? No, he felt amazing, so he told Eren just that. The brunet reached for him and Levi let him grab his hair, pulling him down for a rough kiss. Levi only stopped when he tasted blood in his mouth, his blood, but he wasn't complaining. Not when Eren leaned forward so he could lick at the abused part of the older male's lips.

"Are you close?" Levi asked, taking hold of Eren's neglected dick and pumping it in time to his thrusts. The teen nodded so fast, Levi let out a short burst of laughter. "Come for me, then. Go on, beautiful."

Eren came, and he came hard. He spilled his cum all over Levi's hand, his hole clenching around Levi. It took the grey-eyed man all his willpower not to cum inside the teen, instead pulling out and shooting white streams all over the bed sheets. Exhausted and feeling the effects of the alcohol after coming down from his high, Levi collapsed beside Eren after he cleaned the both of them up with a damp rag.

The teen immediately snuggled into him and Levi let him, putting an arm over a tanned waist and even going as far as kissing Eren's forehead. He hoped that this act of affection would go unremembered when they woke up, but Levi doubted that. Eren, as much as an idiot he was, had a knack for remembering things that ensued after sex.

He was about to drift off, thinking that Eren was already asleep, when he felt a kiss being pressed to his lips, and then Eren was murmuring something against his mouth which he, of course, didn't understand. He decided that he would just ask the brunet what he was trying to tell him when they woke up.

Days passed after that, more nights of fooling around followed. Eren never told him what it was, but Levi felt like he already knew.

**Author's Note:**

> cant believe i wrote this i'm just gonna hide (find me at levirens.tumblr.com)


End file.
